Cor de Sangue
by Stuffed Plushie
Summary: A morte de Stevie Rae sob o ponto de vista da mesma. // Oneshot


**Os personagens e as histórias de House of Night são de autoria de PC e Kristin Cast;  
Fic sob o ponto de vista da Stevie Rae, "narrando" a própria morte. Primeira fic de HoN, por favor, não me linxem ._. haha  
Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

"_Eu estava me preparando para mudar de assunto e chamar todo mundo para a sala com a comida quando ouvi uns sons esquisitos à minha direita. Quando me dei conta do que eram, senti um aperto no coração._

_Stevie Rae estava tossindo._" – Zoey Redbird, livro Traída/Betrayed, capítulo 22.

Tínhamos acabado de fazer nossas marcas e de assinar nossos nomes no cimento quando minhas dores – de cabeça e de estomago – pareceram aumentar drasticamente.

Comecei a tossir de uma forma estranha, quase sufocada.

Minha cabeça parecia explodir a cada tossida. Minha garganta estava insuportavelmente seca, como se algo estivesse a apertando, como mãos invisíveis me estrangulando.

Estava de joelhos à frente de meu bloco – o da extrema direita -, enquanto parecia que havia mais pessoas se ajuntando ao meu redor, me olhando. Senti um especifico olhar em minha direção então me sentei e olhei para a dona daquele olhar, minha melhor amiga, Zoey. Tentei limpar a garganta, mas não adiantou muito, pois parecia que havia algo preso na minha laringe. Lhe dei um sorrisinho, balancei meus ombros e tentei balbuciar.

- _Bolo na garganta_. – disse, quase sem som, pois o único som que era possível ouvir era de minha horrível tosse.

A tosse fazia minha cabeça latejar, como se alguém estivesse me batendo e eu não pudesse me defender. Eu apenas ouvia meu coração protestando tão forte que sentia a pressão do sangue bombeado em meus tímpanos, enquanto todo meu corpo começava a doer imensamente. A única coisa que ouvi no momento ao meu redor foi a voz de Zoey comandando alguém a chamar Neferet.

Minha tosse saiu mais uma vez de controle e, dessa vez, levei a toalha que estava em minhas mãos a minha boca. Senti todo meu tronco sacudir com meu acesso de tosse.

Quando puxei a toalha de minha boca, arregalei meus olhos a ver o que havia na toalha. Sangue. _Sangue meu_. Era isso que estava acontecendo. Eu estava rejeitando a Transformação. Eu estava _morrendo_.

Minha afirmação silenciosa me atingiu com uma força quase tão forte quanto a de minha dor. Senti os soluços se formando em meu peito, comecei a chorar.

- Zoey! – chamei em meio de meus soluços.

A forma da minha melhor amiga correu até mim. Agora eu estava agarrada à toalha, como se fosse um fio de esperança, uma corda que fosse me salvar do meu afogamento. O mais irônico do meu pensamento? É, eu estava me afogando em meio do meu próprio sangue.

Tossi mais vezes, me engasgando, então o jorro de sangue não veio apenas de minha boca, mas de meu nariz também.

- Tragam mais toalhas! – Zoey pediu para Erin, que estava ao meu lado, sem alguma reação, apenas horrorizada com o que acontecia comigo. Senti uma aproximação à minha frente e vi, entre minhas lágrimas, que era Zoey se agachando. – Vai dar tudo certo. Eu juro. Vai dar tudo certo.

Chorei mais ainda ao ouvir essas palavras. Balancei minha cabeça.

- Não vai. Não pode dar. Estou morrendo. – disse, com uma voz fraca e com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da quantidade exorbitante de sangue que saia de mim.

- Vou ficar com você. Não vou deixá-la sozinha. – Zoey disse.

Agarrei sua mão com toda a força que podia. Sua mão era quente sob a minha, que estava gélida.

- Estou com medo, Z. – admiti em voz alta.

- Eu sei, também estou. Mas juntas vamos superar isso. Juro.

Eu queria que aquelas palavras pudessem ser cumpridas, naquele momento era o desejo mais profundo de meu moribundo coração.

Zoey retirou a toalha que estava em minhas mãos e enxugou meu rosto, enquanto limpava minha boca com outra. Eu queria cooperar, mas eu senti a aguda dor do sangue subindo por minha laringe e tossi, liberando o sangue que antes corria em minhas veias. Comecei a tremer, os espasmos de dor correndo por meu corpo. Ouvi um gritinho agudo ao meu lado. Era Zoey. Ela me puxou para seu colo e embalando-me como se eu fosse um bebê e repetindo que tudo daria certo e que jamais me abandonaria.

Fechei meus olhos. Eu não podia mais suportar aquela dor.

Ouvi o timbre da voz de Damien, mas não consegui entender suas palavras, pois sentia o sangue passar violentamente em meus tímpanos.

De repente, eu me senti perceptiva. Havia uma leve claridade à minha frente. Senti a presença de Damien mais próxima a mim. Um segundo mais tarde, senti Erin e Shaunee se aproximarem também. Agora eu podia ouvir um pouco melhor, meu coração estava começando a parar, estava mais devagar. Então ouvi a voz de Zoey, baixa, em um pedido para mim.

- Stevie Rae, abra os olhos, meu bem.

Respirei fundo, ou pelo menos tentei. Um horrível borbulhar se formou com minha respiração, então abri lentamente meus olhos, como se o tremor que os tomava fosse os fechar sem meu consentimento. Eu não havia parado de chorar um minuto sequer, mas agora as lágrimas eram misturadas ao sangue. Quando abri meus olhos, que estavam parcialmente cobertos de um torpor formado de lágrimas e sangue, visualizei o que irradiava luz e calor à minha frente, era minha vela verde, minha vela do Ritual da Lua Cheia. Fixei meu olhar na chama alaranjada.

- Eu invoco o elemento terra para que nos venha agora. E peço que a terra esteja com Stevie Rae Johnson, esta novata tão especial que acabou de receber a dádiva da afinidade com o elemento. A terra é nosso lar, nossa provedora, e é para a terra que retornaremos um dia. Nesta noite peço-lhe que abrace e conforte Stevie Rae e faça com que sua jornada de volta ao lar seja tranquila.

Ao ouvir as palavras proferidas por Zoey, senti uma paz me inundar. Como num sonhar de olhos abertos, eu pude ver Nyx sorrindo para mim, chamando-me a seus braços. Assim que me coloquei a caminhar até a Deusa, um sopro de aromas e uma sinfonia de sons da terra encheram o ar. Logo, eu estava envolta pelos bondosos e amorosos braços de Nyx. Abri meus lábios para anunciar:

- Não estou mais com medo, Z.

A imagem de Nyx fez com que a dor passasse e eu pudesse "sentir" as coisas ao meu redor com um pouco mais de clareza. Ouvi o estrondo da porta da frente do salão e apenas ouvi a voz de Zoey, cheia de força, ressoar:

- Não! Vamos ficar com ela. Ela precisa de seu elemento e de nós.

- Muito bem. Já está mesmo quase no fim. – tremi com a aparente frieza que a voz de Neferet parecia ter. Senti o aperto de Zoey ao redor de meus braços tornar-se um pouco mais forte. – Ajude-me a fazer com que ela beba isto, para que a passagem seja sem dor. – Neferet pediu, estendendo uma ampola a Zoey.

Não sei por que, mas o chilreio dado por uma andorinha, a um oitavo mais agudo que o normal - que talvez apenas eu tivesse ouvido -, me alertou para não beber o que quer que fosse.

- Eu não preciso disso. Quando a terra veio, a dor parou. – declarei, com a voz clara e limpa, apesar de eu ter certeza que havia sangue em todo o meu rosto, corpo e arredores, incluindo o colo e as roupas de Zoey.

- Claro que não, filha. – Neferet encostou sua mão em minha bochecha e senti o tremor que me tomava passar. Talvez tenha sido imaginação minha que Neferet havia sido fria em relação a minha morte. – Ajude Zoey a levá-la para a maca. Que elas fiquem juntas. Vamos levá-la para a enfermaria. – Neferet falou a quem quer que esteja ao redor.

Enquanto éramos levadas rapidamente, senti um elo que ligava eu e Zoey a Damien e a gêmeas, que estavam próximos de nós, com Erik os acompanhando. Eles não iam me abandonar.

Estava frio no caminho até a enfermaria, uma vez que nevava. Mas não havia um ruído. Isso me deixou um pouco incomodada, não sei por que. Logo, me virei para fora da maca e vomitei mais sangue, só que agora na neve.

Uma mancha escarlate, marca da minha morte, na neve, alva e quieta.

A cor de sangue proeminente na fria manta branca.

Zoey continuava a falar seu mantra de que tudo ficaria bem e que eu não precisava sentir medo, quando fechei meus olhos, permitindo ficar um minuto inconsciente do que ocorria ao meu redor, apenas ouvindo os chilreios das andorinhas e sentido o cheiro da grama recém carpida e de maçãs.

Comecei a aceitar minha morte. Estava cercada daqueles que amava. Meus amigos, minha Deusa... Mas certamente também ia deixá-los. Os únicos que eu amava que não estavam ali vieram à minha mente.

Abri meus olhos, piscando algumas vezes para me acostumar com a fraca luminosidade da sala onde estávamos. Olhei para Zoey e sorri.

- Você diz aos meus pais que eu os amo? – perguntei, a voz fraca.

- Claro que sim. – ela respondeu imediata.

- E faz mais uma coisa? – pedi.

- O que você quiser. – ela garantiu.

- Você não tem mãe nem pai de verdade, por isso diga à minha mãe que agora você é filha deles? Acho que vou ficar menos preocupada com eles se souber que vocês têm uns aos outros.

Zoey começou a chorar e soluçar, me apertando um pouco mais em seus braços. Mas depois, respondeu ao meu pedido.

- Não se preocupe com nada. Vou dizer a eles.

Senti como se fosse chorar, mas um choro feliz, mas as lágrimas não vieram. Fechei meus olhos cansados. Sorri para Zoey.

- Ótimo. Mamãe vai fazer biscoitos de chocolate para você. - tentei abrir meus olhos, com certa dificuldade. Quando os abri, procurei por meus outros amigos.

Pude ver Damien, meu amigo gay, chorando, mas segurando minha vela verde o mais próximo de mim. Pouco além dele, estavam Shaunee e Erin, as gêmeas, que de – esteticamente falando - idênticas nunca nada teriam, chorando e de mãos dadas, uma consolando a outra.

- Vocês fiquem do lado de Zoey. Não deixem nada separar vocês. – pedi.

- Não se preocupe. – Damien respondeu em um sussurro, entre suas lágrimas.

- Vamos cuidar dela por você. – Shaunee garantiu com a voz embargada, enquanto Erin confirmava coma cabeça, sorrindo para mim.

- Ótimo. Z., acho que vou dormir um pouquinho agora, tá? – avisei.

- Tá, meu bem. – Z. respondeu.

Me senti incomodada com uma pergunta que se formou em minha mente, então abri meus olhos para encarar Zoey.

- Vai ficar comigo? – Zoey me abraçou mais forte.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. Descanse. Vamos ficar todos com você.

- Tá... – respondi. Tornei a fechar minhas pálpebras, tentei respirar fundo algumas vezes, ignorando o estranho borbulhar do sangue quando eu respirava.

Senti meu coração começar a falhar. Três sístoles, duas diástoles, nada. Duas sístoles, uma diástole, nada. Uma diástole, nada. Mais nada, nada.

O pouco sangue que ainda estava sendo bombeado gelar em minhas veias e procurar lugares alternativos para se dissipar.

Senti perder a força de meu corpo, como se estivesse esmagada sob algo pesado demais para ser erguido por meus braços, deixando meu corpo se ajeitar confortavelmente e inerte sobre esse algo.

Senti minha boca se abrir um pouco, mas não tive forças para fechá-la.

Senti meus pulmões, cheios de sangue, pararem de tentar puxar ar.

Minha hora havia chegado. Eu estava morta e não havia nada que alguém ou eu mesma pudesse fazer. Eu era um espírito sem alma. _Morta_.

**xxx Cena extra xxx**

Abri meus olhos. Eu estava deitada sobre uma maca de ferro, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de maca.

Ao me levantar, demorei um segundo até ter a percepção de onde estava. Era o necrotério da escola, para onde os calouros eram levados, depois que morriam. _Morriam_.

Eu estava morta, mas se estava morta, por que diabos eu estava ali, novamente animada – no sentido de ter vida, novamente – e respirando?

Mas o problema era minha respiração. A cada fôlego que tomava uma dor me tomava. Um ardor, para ser exata. Aquilo estava me deixando louca.

Procurei um modo de sair dali. Havia apenas uma porta. Me joguei brutalmente contra a porta e a derrubei.

Corri pelo corredor, em busca de algo para eliminar aquele ardor.

Foi quando me deparei com uma enorme poça d'água, vinda de uma porta que devia dar para fora do necrotério.

Sem pensar duas vezes, nem sentir repudia, me joguei sobre a poça, tentando tomar um pouco de água. Mas não satisfez o ardor de minha garganta.

Olhei para a poça. Meus olhos cintilaram escarlates, rubros. _Cor de sangue_.

O que eu era?

Me levantei de minha posição – recém descoberta – quase felina e comecei a correr novamente, até que um aroma me dominou.

Doce, sedutor e inebriante.

Segui meus instintos mais primitivos até o cheiro.

A única coisa que vi foi que, de bom grado, meu alvo ficou parado e deixou que eu me alimentasse de seu sangue.

O gosto em minha língua foi uma explosão. Quando o sangue desceu por minha garganta, senti-me extasiada e mais forte.

Apenas me interrompi quando ouvi uma voz conhecida - de quando fui Stevie Rae Johnson - me incentivar.

- Sim, minha filha, continue bebendo, meu sangue a fortalecerá.

Levantei meus olhos e me deparei com a _vamp_ adulta de quem me alimentava, ou quem estava me alimentando. Com minha voz, num silvo selvagem, indaguei:

- Neferet?

* * *

**N/A:** Like it? Hate it? Review it! haha  
Bem, repetindo, primeira fic de HoN, espero não ter decepcionado.  
Eu senti a necessidade de fazer uma fic sobre a morte da Stevie Rae, ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas de HoN, e no meio dessa confusão de morta-viva ou _vamp_ vermelha, bem, por que não uma fic da morte dela e da Transformação para novata vermelha, huh? Er, a cena extra de autoria minha, espero não estar ruim haha  
Anyway, cá está a fic :D

Que os cinco elementos esteja convosco :D  
**N. J. x3**


End file.
